


Queen Helen's Lace

by ineptshieldmaid



Series: Of Heroes and Queens [5]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Birth Control, Character of Color, F/F, F/M, Golden Age Narnia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Susan has to explain the facts of life to Aravis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Helen's Lace

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "guardian" at femslash100

'Nutmeg, Wormwood, Pennyroyal,' Aravis recited. Her face was sullen but her voice shook. Susan set the cup down and sat close to her, for comfort.

'We call this Queen Helen's Lace,' she said. 'It grows wild in Narnia and Archenland, and is best drunk as an infusion.' Susan fought down panic. This wasn't a child she'd asked for. Birds and Beasts, she'd taken enough precautions against that sort of thing.

She put her fingers under Aravis' chin and nudged the girl's face around. 'Did you want to tell me about it?'

Aravis had long, dark eyelashes, and the scent of Cor-and-Aravis still clung to her. Susan breathed in, as if she could read details in the traces.

'Your Majesty, I believe that's private.' Queen Susan knew when she was out of line.

'Drink,' she ordered. Aravis drank, showing no sign of distaste.

'You ought to know,' Susan went on, 'if you are to be Queen of Archenland, that the Talking Beasts don't approve.'

'Nor do Calormenes.'

'Their reasons are different,' Susan explained. 'Here, it is the herb, and not the act, which is said to sully your womb. It's not fair, and I don't blame you. But you need to know that there are… other things. Which you can do.'

Aravis' face was very close to Susan's own, and her breath ghosted over Susan's cheek.

'Other things aren't the same,' she said, into Susan's ear.

Queen Susan was older and wiser, and she almost laughed. 'Sometimes, other things are better.'

 


End file.
